


Burn the World Entire

by theonewithpurplehair



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Lovers To Enemies, Memories, Sexy Times, azula wants to burn the world down, lady villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewithpurplehair/pseuds/theonewithpurplehair
Summary: Azula thinks through things in a calm and rational manner after Ty Lee betrays her at Boiling Rock. Just kidding, she burns some shit.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Burn the World Entire

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii, I haven't written fic in a very long time and as a part of re-energizing my writing practice, I'm focusing on play and having fun, which means diving back into fic for a while. So if this isn't super polished or in-depth, it's because I'm really just trying to play around and have a good time rather than overthink things.

“You’re both fools!”

Dust filled her mouth and nostrils but all she could taste was rage—rage, humiliation, and a third feeling she couldn’t identify because she’d never quite felt it before. Dismissing the third feeling as far back into her mind as it would go—what _was_ this feeling? She hated it, wanted it gone, but no, she had other things to think about—and let her rage consume her.

Breathing deep, she exhaled her rage through her feet and hands and…nothing. Tapping her rage once more, she let it build stronger, higher, deeper, fill every recess of her body.

She exhaled a second time, nothing. 

A hand touched her back. “How dare you touch me without my permission?” She shrieked.

“Princess Azula, my apologies,” the Fire Nation guard’s voice quivered with fear. _At least I have that much,_ she thought. _Even face down in the dust they still fear me._

“But we must move you to a more, ah, dignified position,” the guard finished. Numb as she was she could still feel the guard’s hand trembling as it gripped her armpit.

“Very well.” She replied. “But if you cause further injury, I will see to it that you get lowered into the boiling lake one painful inch at a time.”

The guard could only stammer helplessly, and Princess Azula smirked. She had the upper hand once again.

“What shall we do with them, princess?” A second guard asked. His hands gripped Mei’s behind her back while another guard subdued the other traitor. Azula couldn’t even look at her, refused to even think her name.

The feeling she couldn’t name surged back, but Azula batted it away. “Put them somewhere I’ll never have to see their faces again and let them rot!”

As the guards carried her back inside, she tuned out the voices of her former companions begging for mercy. _They don’t deserve mercy. They betrayed me. I don’t care if Mei is dating my brother, she’s_ mine _and so is Ty—_ she stopped herself before she thought the name. An ache formed between her breasts. _I must have injured myself when I fell after she…she hit me._

“Is there anything you need, princess?” A pair of guards had set her down on a couch in the Warden’s office. The couch was carved of ebony and upholstered with crimson velvet and it had an array of scarlet silk pillows with tassels shaped like flames to support her in a half-laying, half-seated position so she would not have to lay helpless on her back like an overturned turtleduck.

Tapestries adorned with the symbol of the Fire Nation adorned every wall and a thick, plush carpet covered the floor. Her father clearly paid the Warden well. Why shouldn’t he? He controlled the prison that held the Fire Nation’s most notorious criminals. Paying him well kept him in line.

Though after today, she would need to replace him with a more deserving person, ideally one loyal to her rather than her Father. Not only had the previous Warden let that Water Tribe peasant and her traitor brother escape with three prisoners in tow—the first time any criminal had escaped from Boiling Rock prison—he had allowed her, Princess Azula, the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, to be assaulted by her own fr—companion. _Former companion_.

“Is there anything I can get for you Princess Azula?”

“Some peace and quiet,” she commanded tersely. “Some food and drink as well. The best the Warden has.”

The guards exchanged a look, neither one of them willing to point out that, incapacitated as she was, she had no way to eat or drink. If they had, she would have simply ordered them to gouge each other’s eyes out. Too bad.

“Are you going to be the one to tell my father you made me wait or shall I?”

The guards fell over each other to get out the door. Normally the sight would amuse her—rats scurrying to make sure they’re not the one to get caught by the cat. But not today.

With no one to threaten, Princess Azula struggled to keep that pesky feeling at bay. She closed her eyes, hoping to drift off so that she didn’t have to feel the aching knot in her chest. An embellishment on one of the pillows was digging into her hip, but it was too much effort to call a guard. When they returned with her food she would berate the one who had positioned her legs.

Sleep eluded her, but her memories didn’t, and of course, they were all of _her_.

At ten years old, the gates of her primary school had loomed above her, seemingly reaching the clouds. The doors were carved into the shape of twin dragons, one lacquered red, the other black, twisted about each other. Her mother said they were dancing, but it looked like fighting to her.

“Dragon’s don’t dance, Mother,” she’d asserted.

“And how do you know that, little one?” Ursa’s voice was gentle, but even then Azula could hear the edge underneath, the one reserved for her and her alone.

“Because dragons are fierce and strong, like Father.”

“I like to dance!”

The voice came from her left, and she turned to see who had dared to address her without permission.

Young Azula blinked. A row of eight girls stood beside the path leading up to the school. They all wore matching outfits of pink and white, their hair braided into a pair of matching plaits with bows on the end, one pink, one white. They were lined up according to height, the shortest pair looked to be about her age and the oldest were closer to Zuko’s age or older. She remembered a time that her uncle Iroh had brought her a set of nested dolls from one of his campaigns in the Earth Kingdom, each one painted exactly like the others—gowns in shades of green and gold, black hair dressed with delicately painted hair combs set with tiny pearls, emeralds, and jade. Their eyes had been jet and twin rubies were set in their cheeks. When you opened up the first doll, another painted and bejeweled exactly the same rested inside. Then another, and another. The largest had bene the size of her forearm, the smallest, no larger than her pinky, and when she had lined them up it looked like they were shrinking.

The girls across from her were living versions of those dolls and their similarity made her uneasy, which made her angry, which she covered with haughtiness so her mother wouldn’t know. One of these girls had spoken to her, but she couldn’t tell which one. Asking would imply she gave them permission to speak to her, which she didn’t, so she turned away instead. 

One of the two smallest of the girl-dolls leaned forward, her hands clutched together in ecstasy. “Dancing is so much fun! You get to twirl and jump. I can even do the splits.”

She proceeded to demonstrate. “See? I can go all the way down!”

“Your child is very limber.” Azula’s personal bodyguard’s voice was as heavy as his hand on Azula’s shoulder, “But she clearly does not know who she is addressing.”

A woman ran up the path—she was an older version of the girl-dolls, only the lines on her face and a few strands of grey hair marked her as their mother.

“Princess, I am so very sorry.” She bowed so low she could have kissed her knees. “Ty Lee, how many times have I told you not to speak unless spoken to?”

“But momma, I was just trying to make friends.”

“You don’t just ‘make friends’ with the princess of the Fire Nation, Ty Lee.” The girl’s mother had lowered her voice but the Fire Lord’s spy master had taught Azula how to read lips, so she understood every word.

“Don’t fret about it,” Azula’s mother soothed. “I was just telling Azula that school would be a great opportunity to make friends her own age. The palace is such a lonely place for a little girl.”

The girl-doll made a face. “I’m never lonely.” The other girls giggled in harmony. Azula wrinkled her nose. _They even sound the same_.

Azula turned her back on the gaggle of giggling girls, chin held high. “I’m fine, Mother. Father says I don’t need friends.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Azula caught the girl’s smile turn downwards. For some reason, her words had made the other girl sad. At least, she thought it was sadness. Zuko’s face had looked like that when he found the sparrowfox nest in the grotto last week. He’d held the red and white speckled shards of eggshell in his hands, eyes brimming just like this girl’s as he stared up at her.

 _“I’m telling mom, Azula._ ” _She’d smiled as sweetly as she could and taken off running before he could even stand up. By the time he’d caught up to her, she’d taken hold of her mother’s skirts and her smile had become tears. “Mother! Zuzu found a nest of sparrowfox eggs and broke them! I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen to me. He’s so mean!” “I didn’t! She did” Zuko had protested, but when Ursa had asked if Zuko saw her do it, he could only hang his head and admit that he hadn’t. In the end, he’d gotten in trouble for lying and she’d only gotten a stern warning about tattling. But even then, Azula could tell her mother wasn’t entirely convinced that Zuko had been lying about her._

“Loyal companions then,” her mother said, her eyes shadowed with the same look Azula had seen in her eyes last week. Azula was about to protest that she absolutely didn’t need _those_ either when the bell rang.

“I’ll see you after school,” Ursa whispered, brushing Azula’s forehead with the faintest echo of a kiss.

Azula shrugged her off with dignified silence and marched forward as quickly as she could. The other girl caught up to her, her braids bouncing and a wide grin splashed across her face. “You’re Princess Azula! I’ve seen you at parades and parties but never up close. That’s why I wanted to meet you. Momma says I was being rude to talk to you, but I just had to tell you that I think you’re so pretty and wonderful and perfect. The most perfect princess in all the world!”

Azula smiled. Maybe she did want a friend after all.

_How dare she betray me!_

Azula’s scream set the tapestry on fire and brought a guard running in to douse it. “Are you alright, princess?” 

Even incapacitated Azula couldn’t help assessing her chances of overpowering the person speaking to her. They seemed brave enough behind the mask, but Azula knew they were as terrified of her as the rest of the guards. Their knees were locked, making it much easier for them to be set off-balance, and their spine was too rigid. _A well-placed blast of flame would knock them on their back in half a second, it wouldn’t even need to be that large. Torch-sized would work._

She clenched her fist, or tried to, but her fingers remained as limp and unmoving as a strangled sparrowfox.

“I’m fine.” She stared at the guard as they threw the tapestry to the floor, rolled an unburnt portion onto the hungry flames and stomped them out. _Pity their boot didn’t catch on fire._

But it wasn’t guards she wanted to burn. It was _her_. Ty Lee. Loyal companion. Friend. Bodyguard. Lover. _Betrayer._

Her Father had never wavered in his insistence that she didn’t need friends. Friends made you weak. His grandfather Fire Lord Sozin, her great-grandfather, had been friends with the Avatar and that had gotten in the way of him fulfilling his grand vision for the Fire Nation spreading its achievements and greatness to the rest of the world. Greatness had a cost, but in the end, friends were nothing compared to power.

Unlike her wayward brother, who had clearly grown weak in his exile— _and how could he not when he spends all his time with that broken uncle of ours_ —Azula had taken her father’s advice to heart. Mei and Ty Lee were companions, yes, but not ‘friends’ in the way the Avatar and his pet peasants were friends. She found her companions amusing company, and they had skills she could use, but she didn’t confide in them. They didn’t know her secrets or weaknesses that could be used against her. Not that she had those to begin with. Where Mei tried to be the perfect noble daughter, Azula was exactly what Ty Lee had said she was, the most perfect princess in the world. And that meant not having friends.

But her father had never said anything about not having lovers.

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” Ty Lee whispered. Her breath was close and hot on Azula’s neck.

“So what if we do?” Azula purred. “We’re just two good friends having a sleepover and we got warm, so we took our clothes off. Besides, if anyone comes into my chambers unannounced I’ll have their fingernails torn off and their mouth sewn shut so they can’t say a word.”

“Azula, you say the most horrid things!” Ty Lee giggled. “You’d do that? For me?”

“Of course Lee Lee,” Azula sucked on the tip of Ty Lee’s earlobe until the girl gasped. “I’d even let you watch.” She nibbled on Ty Lee’s ear, her fingers straying from the other girl’s chin down her neck and into the valley between her breasts with the most delicate of touches. She knew Ty Lee liked it when she drew things out as long as possible, building up her excitement to a fever pitch before letting her reach ecstasy.

Her fingers danced across Ty Lee’s breast and swirled gracefully around her nipple, as nimble as Ty Lee herself was when she performed her acrobatics. Ty Lee moaned softly and Azula rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, lips, tongue, and teeth still engaged with the delicate skin between neck and ear.

When that nipple stiffened, Azula moved to take it into her mouth and began to tease the other with her left hand. Ty Lee arched her back, her breath coming in short, rapid gasps.

“My, my, you’re sensitive tonight,” Azula murmured, letting her breath blow across Ty Lee’s excited skin. She’d even added a bit of heat to it, a feat of immense concentration and skill from a fire bender. Most fire benders thought of fire as all about power and force—and it was that without a doubt. Being able to control minute amounts of heat, though, that took the skill of a true master. Azula smirked against Ty Lee’s breast, _I bet Zuko could never learn how to do that. Poor Mei_.

Ty Lee didn’t speak, but instead dug her fingers into Azula’s hair, undoing the ribbon that held her topknot so that the fine, silky black river could flow over her fingers. It was a bit presumptuous of her to touch Azula that way, but she didn’t mind. Her hair would caress Ty Lee’s skin along with her fingers and lips, adding to her lover’s excitement.

Azula moved from Ty Lee’s breasts to her thighs, using her fingertips and warmed breath to elicit moans of pleasure that she knew her servants could hear in the anteroom. But she also knew they would do nothing to interfere. She was the princess of the Fire Nation, and what she did in her bedroom was her own business.

Ty Lee’s whole body was shuddering by the time Azula pressed her fingers to either side of her lover’s vulva. Azula reveled in the girl’s pleasure, and her own power over it. Ty Lee could bring even the strongest warrior to their knees with a well-placed blow of her fingers, but Azula could bring Ty Lee to beautiful ruin with the softest touch of hers.

“Why Ty Lee, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a water bender,” she said, blowing heat over Ty Lee’s clitoris as the girl let out a very undignified scream of pleasure, servants be damned. _It’s nothing they haven’t heard before_. Azula placed a finger inside, curling it up where she knew Ty Lee liked it. “I think it’s time you came.”

Ty Lee obeyed Azula, as she always did.

_Had. Until today._

Ty Lee’s scream echoed into the present and the same guard that had put out the fire came running into the room. Only then did Azula realize that _she_ was the one screaming. Blue flame engulfed the guard’s head and torso and they dropped to the floor and rolled to put it out.

Azula kept screaming. She would burn the guard, burn the room, burn the entire prison down around her and then the world. The feeling in her chest returned and this time, she knew what it was: pain. Hurt. She’d never felt this way before and hated it.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She was the princess of the Fire Nation and she’d let some… _girl_ get close enough to hurt her more than anyone else could.

_She betrayed me! Attacked me! Used her skills against me! ME. HOW. DARE. SHE._

She screamed loud enough for Ty Lee to hear her rage, her pain, her betrayal. Her mother had believed she didn’t have a heart and maybe Ursa was right, but whatever shriveled and hardened thing Azula had instead of a heart was now broken into pieces so fine not even a lizardant would be able to find them.

Back when she was a child, she had thought her father was right. The princess of the Fire Nation didn’t need friends. But now, she knew he was wrong just as her mother had been wrong.

The princess of the Fire Nation didn’t need _anyone_.


End file.
